Random Story (Very Bad Warning)
by bitternxss141
Summary: This is just a little story I made to test things out but anyway it is about OC and Ghost Please tell me how it is and your brutally honest opinion
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story except for Ash,Jamie,Sage

First story, highkey this is bad af not gonna lie

 **Chapter 1: The** **Beginning**

 **Ash POV:** I dont know how to feel, I had found out earlier that day that I was going to be joining Taskforce 141. If that wasn't good enough I got to join with my group of friends! I feel bad for Sage though, this was never his dream. Right now we are on the bus heading there.

 **Location: Taskforce141** **Base**

 **Ghost POV:** "Why do we need three more recruits? Don't we have enough?" I complained to Soap.

"Shepard wants more people so be it, besides be nice to these people."

I shrugged, done with the conversation.

 **No one POV:** The bus had arrived a couple minutes ago and the three new recruits, two girls and one guy. They looked around curiously, looking for the person in charge.

 **Sage POV:** "Who exactly are we supposed to be looking for?" I questioned to no one in particular.

"I heard the Captain is _hot."_ Jamie responded, ignoring my question completely. That was when i noticed the two guys standing there, one was slightly taller than me with a mohawk and a scar on his face. The other guy was wearing a skull balaclava with sunglasses his arms crossed, he was slightly shorter than the other man but more intimidating. I nudged Jamie and all of us walked over to them.

 **Soap POV:** I knew from the beginning that Ghost wasn't going to be happy when he found out there were two girls coming to base. It wasn't like he was against them, he just doesn't like worrying about females. I could almsot feel the anger rolling off of him.

"Here they come. Try not to be a complete jerk."

I only got a nod im response, by then they were already there.

 **Sage POV:**

I could barely hear what they were saying but the guy in the skull balaclava nodded in response.

"Which one of you are the captain?" I asked looking at the guy with a mohawk. I was sure that was against the rules or something.

"I am." The guy with the mohawk said with a sccotish accent.

"Ok, well I am Sage. That is Jamie on the left and Ash on the right." I said trying my best not to sound to excited.

"Great more F.N.Gs." The guy with the balaclava said. He had a british accent and was _very_ muscular and it was obvious he worked out. I will admit he was hot.

"Uhm, sir, not to be rude, but who is that?" I said asking the guy with a mohawk.

"Ay, don't call me 'sir' my name is John 'Soap' Mactavish. And that is Ghost."

I rolled my eyes at the way the guy introduced himself and Ghost. I don't think Ghost was happy with that.

 **Ghost POV:** When the F.N.G. rolled his eyes I only got more annoyed. The boy had light blue hair that was a little longer than it was supposed to be, but Shepard doesn't care about the rules. I knew the two girls would cause trouble right away. I stopped paying attention to what they were all saying and I checked the F.N.G out. I would have to look more through his file.

"Ghost!" Soap yelled, trying to get my attention.

I looked over at him in response.

"What the bloody hell is so important tjat you can't pay attention?"

"Nothing Soap. Just you guys being boring." I shrugged, glancing at Sage who was trying to not laugh.

"Bloody Hell Ghost. You are annoying." Soap said shaking his head.

 **Soap POV:**

After getting Ghost's attention I could tell he was off. I wasn't sure why just yet. After all the tike we spent outside we all headed inside to show them around. Jamie immediately started talking to Ghost trying to get ' _with'_ him. She even statted to call him Ghostie. Ghost was not happy. Sage just kept to himself occasionally looking at Ghost then frowning and looking down again. Then there was Ash and I talking to eachother. She was pretty. She had long red hair and she was shorter than most girls but not by a lot.

 **Jamie POV:**

Ghostie is so hot. I keep trying to talk to him but all I get is a nod or a shrug.

"Ghostie!" I shrieked, seeing if any of the other memebers would come out of their rooms and sure enough they did, guns with them. Ghost was fuming. Even I knew I went to far.

"I said stop calling me that!" Ghost yelled. This is very embarrassing the team is watching.

"B-but you're hot!" I exclaimed. Ghost punched a wall leaving a hole and then he walked away probably to the trainning grounds. All the members looked at me as if I was a slut.

 **Soap POV:**

Jamie had went way to far. Shrieking his name like that and trying to embarrass him like that. I'm suprised he didn't shoot her right then and there. A couple of the members, Toad and Archer, went right back to their room. The rest stayed, stunned in silence.

 **Ash POV:**

Well then..

"Hey Soap?"

"What?"

"Can you show me to my room please?"

"Ay, about that.. We are sharing a room."

"O-ok.."

"Sage you are with Ghost and Jamie, I suggest you go ask around."

I nearly laughed at that, I never really liked Jamie, I just had her there so She would

have some friends to hang out with.

 **Sage POV:**

I headed towards mine and Ghost's room to find Ghost not there, no suprise. I was really tired and I wasn't sure which bed was mine so I took the one on the left. About 10 minutes later, almost asleep, I felt something lay next to me and cuddle me. Not thinking much about it, I went to sleep.

 **5:30 a.m.**

I felt something shift beside me and go away, I woke up just in tike to see the door shutting. Realizing it was 5:30 in the morning I got up and got ready and started to train.

 **Ghost POV:**

I didn't realize I had went to sleep in **_my_** bed with Sage **_in it._** I woke up as I normally do and started to train.

 **The End**

I know this is really bad. But hopefully it does get better. If you couldn't already tell, this story is mainly about Ghost and Sage.


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine except: Jamie, Sage, and Ash

Still a very sucky story :D

 **Chapter 2**

 **Location: Taskforce141 Base**

 **Soap POV:**

After last night I just wanted to get this day over with and go back to sleep. But of course that's not going to happen. We have a mission. A stealth and combat one to be exact and I already know Ghost is going and so am I, but I have no idea who else is going. I will have to consult with Ghost on that. I finished getting ready and went to the mess hall to eat and talk to Ghost and Roach. But just my luck that didn't happen.

"Meat give it back it isn't yours!" Roach yelled.

"So what?!" Meat yelled back.

"So give it back!"

"No!"

"Both of you shut up! Meat give it back and Roach go eat your food or something." I yelled at them. Ghost looked over and knowing him he probably had an eyebrow raised, wondering why I got mad at them since that was typical for them to do. I walked over and sat across from Ghost who was doing his and my paperwork since he knows I won't do it.

"How are you working on that already?"

"I don't do it now I'll be to busy later to."

I shrugged, knowing he liked to be ahead of things. We talked some more and ate, he finished the paperwork a couple of minites later.

 **Sage POV:** I was eating my food when Mactavish yelled at Meat and Roach, although I had just gotten here a day ago I could tell that this was usual and that wasn't normal for Mactavish to snap. Even Ghost looked up from his work to see what had happened. I could swear that that wasn't all of his work and he was doing someone elses too. After that I started talking to Ash.

"What do you think got him so upset?" Ash questioned.

"I'll be damned." I said while shrugging.

Ash chuckled and went back to eating and talking to me. I kept stealing glances at Ghost, who was to busy talking to Mactavish to notice. After they were done they got up and left. Probably to train or something but they soon came back, talking about something.

 **Ash POV:** I noticed right off the bat that Sage was stealing glances at Ghost, it was pretty obvious for someone who has known him for a long time.

"Hey Sage?"

"Yea?"

"Did you ever get your callsign?"

"Yea, they said I could stick with Sage or have a different one."

"Cool! Mine is Devil."

"How did you end up with that?" He asked laughing.

"I went off on one of the privates Shepard is training and Archer and Toad said it looked like I could have killed him I was so red."

Sage started laughing harder, so hard he fell out of his seat laughing. I was embarrassed, everyone was looking at us and Ghost whispered something to Mactavish who in response glared at Ghost then Sage.

"Are you sure you want to take him with us?" Mactavish said, slightly taken back, I had to try so hard to hear what he was saying.

"I'm sure Soap." Ghost responded.

"You sure you want to take _him?"_ Soap said pointing to Sage.

"Yes Soap."

"Fine, fine, fine."

"Sage get over here!" Ghost yelled at Sage who immediately jumped up and ran over.

 **Sage POV:**

I couldn't believe how Ash had gotten her callsign. Maybe it was the way she said it or maybe the way she sounded exasperated, but I couldn't stop laughing until Ghost had called me over. As I was running over I heard Mactavish yelling at Ghost for some reason.

"You called Sir?"

"What did I say about using _sir_?" Mactavish said sighing.

"Yes, I did call for you Sage."

"What did you need Ghost?"

"Your going on a mission with Soap and I."

"When do we leave?"

"I hate it when you do that Ghost, act like your the Captain." Mactavish said almost laughing. I love how they don't give a care in the world.

" Until you start doing your paperwork I don't wanna hear it." Ghost said, shaking his head.

"We leave in 5. Get packing." Mactavish said.

I ran off, starting to get packing.

 **The End.**

I am fully aware this sucked just as bad as the first if not even worse.


End file.
